parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agumon meets The Little Mermaid (TV series)
Disney's The Little Mermaid is an American animated television series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and based on the 1989 Disney film of the same name. It features the adventures of Ariel as a mermaid prior to the events of the film. This series is the first Disney television series to be spun off from a major animated film. Like the film itself, the series is based on Hans Christian Andersen's literature classic. Some of the voice actors of the film reprise their roles in the series, among them Jodi Benson as Ariel, Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian, Kenneth Mars as King Triton and Pat Carroll as Ursula. Other voice actors include Edan Gross and Bradley Pierce as Flounder, and Jeff Bennett as Prince Eric. The Little Mermaid premiered in the fall of 1992 with the animated prime time pilot special, A Whale of a Tale, then moved to Saturday mornings. This series originally appeared on CBS, with an original run from 1992 to 1994 (prior to Disney's purchase of rival ABC). Disney Channel re-ran the series in the late-1990s until it was replaced by their pre-teen lineup. The show was later shown on Toon Disney (now Disney XD), but has since been removed. Some of the episodes contain musical segments, featuring original songs written for the series. The opening theme to the show is an instrumental combination of the songs "Part of Your World", "Under the Sea", and "Kiss the Girl". The overture for the stage musical of The Little Mermaid is similar to this. The series is the 30th installment of the Agumon's Adventures series created and edited by Garfiled1990. This crossover project features the characters from Digimon: Digital Monsters. Summary The Digi-Squad returns to the underwater world of Antlantic, joins 14-year old Ariel and her friends on many new adventures as part of their duties to protect the Earth from the Disney Villains (including the Saurians) and their not-yet-announced team of other villains whom they defeat from time to time. Their actual mission is to find Scuttle the Seagull who would volunteer to become a new Digi-Squad team member. From her first known trouble with Ursula to her collection of human objects, they experienced the princess's journey as she finishes growing up. The eight Digimon and their Digi-Squad members also encounter new allies such as Ariel's merboy friend: an orphan named Urchin, who her family all saw as a little brother, the snobbish merteen called Pearl, the mobster lobster, Evil Manta, Sebastian's family, and an orca Ariel titled Spot. Premise As a television series, The Little Mermaid is a prequel to the movie of the same name. The story is set before the events in the 1989 film, and follows Ariel's adventures as a mermaid still living under the sea with her father, Sebastian the crab and Flounder the fish. Various episodes highlight her relationships with her friends, father and sisters, and usually involve Ariel foiling the attempts of various enemies that intend ill harm to her or her kingdom. A prequel film, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, was released in 2008 containing events that contradict the television series (such as Ariel's youth and first meeting with Flounder), making the TV series and film independent continuities. Heroes/Digi-Squad Digimon (short for Digital Monsters) * Agumon: ** Koromon: ** Greymon: ** SkullGreymon: ** MetalGreymon: ** WarGreymon: * Gabumon: ** Tsunomon: ** Garurumon: ** WereGarurumon: ** MetalGarurumon: * Biyomon: ** Yokomon: ** Birdramon: ** Garudamon: * Tentomon: ** Motimon: ** Kabuterimon: ** MegaKabuterimon: * Palmon: ** Tanemon: ** Togemon: ** Lilymon: * Gomamon: ** Bukamon: ** Ikkakumon: ** Zudomon: * Patamon: ** Tokomon: ** Angemon: ** MagnaAngemon: * Gatomon: ** Nyaromon: ** Salamon: ** Angewomon: Assistant Digimon (survivors) * Frigimon * Whamon Duelists * Yugi Muto: * Joey Wheeler: * Tristan Taylor: * Tea Gardner: Piñatas * Franklin Fizzlybear: * Fergy Fudgehog: * Paulie Pretztail: * Hudson Horstachio: * Les Galagoogoo: Bean Warriors * Toby: * Oscar: * Cool: * Love: * Max: Assistant Allies and Supporting Mentors * Fairies ** Yami ** Princess Mi ** King Panno ** Queen Laila * Didi: Gizmo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo Mentors and Allies Friendly Ghosts and Ghouls * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Wendy the Good Little Witch * Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost * Poil the Ghost: The Ghostly Trio * Fatso: * Stinkie: * Stretch: The Disney Heroes * Sora * Goofy * Donald Duck The Mighty Ducks * Summoned Characters * Mentors and Supporting Allies * King Mickey Mouse * Queen Minnie Mouse * Lady Daisy Duck * Pluto * Jiminy Cricket T-REX * Inspector Gadget Team Tomoeda * Creations (9) * 9 Team Alakazam * Alakazam * DeeDee * Sir Quigley Broken Bottom * Max Lulipopo Team'' Voltron * Team Saotome * Rock Detectors * Samurai Pizza Cats * Mousekewitzs * Fievel Mousekewitz Allies * Tony * Tiger Cat Las Tres Mascaritas * Goop-Mandos * Team Kimba * Kimba the White Lion Villains Evil Digimon Disney Villains * Maleficent * Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * The Saurians (soon joining the Disney Villains) ** Lord Dragaunus ** Siege ** Wraith ** Chameleon ** Hunter Drones * * Magical De Spell (Episode 11) ** Beagle Boys * Jafar ** Iago * Hades * Pain and Panic * Never Land Pirates ** Captain Hook ** Mr. Smee * Oogie Boogie The Saurians * Lord Dragaunus * Wraith * Siege * Chameleon Ninja Crow Clan Ninja Crows Rude Noise Raptors Foot Clan Nightmare Enterprises Main Characters From the 1989 film * '''Ariel' (voiced by Jodi Benson) – She is the youngest daughter of the sea king who loves to sing and go on adventures. She also has developed magic in season 2 (episode 9) to save her world. * Flounder (voiced by Edan Gross (Season 1) and Bradley Pierce (Seasons 2–3) – Ariel's best friend, a bright yellow and golden blue colored tropical reef fish who follows along on her adventures, and can be easily scared. * Sebastian (voiced by Samuel E. Wright) – A small red jamaican crab who acts as the king's adviser, court musician, a teacher, a scout leader and a baby-sitter-like figure for Ariel. * King Triton (voiced by Kenneth Mars) – He is Ariel's father and ruler of Atlantica who protects his kingdom with his magic trident. * Scuttle (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) – He is a clumsy seagull who is friends with Ariel. He first appears in the episode "Scuttle". At first Ariel is afraid of him, but they become friends after he helps them rescue Sebastian. * Aquata (voiced by Mona Marshall), Andrina (voiced by Catherine Cavadini), Arista (voiced by Mary Kay Bergman), Attina (voiced by Kath Soucie), Adella (voiced by Sherry Lynn) and Alana (voiced by Kimmy Robertson) are Ariel's six older sisters. * Ursula (voiced by Pat Carroll) is a powerful cecaelian sea witch who occasionally antagonizes Ariel. * Flotsam and Jetsam (voiced by Paddi Edwards) – They are Ursula's green moray eel informers who spy others and show Ursula what they are seeing with their magic yellow eye, they have one eye white and the other yellow. * Prince Eric (voiced by Jeff Bennett) – Ariel's future husband. His first appearance is in the episode "Thingamajigger" and appears occasionally throughout the seasons with his dog, Max, as a puppy. Ariel first sees him saving a dolphin from a net, which technically makes this scene the first time she has ever seen Prince Eric, but does not know who he is. Eric also sees Ariel swimming on the surface for a couple of seconds but no one believed him. Original characters * Urchin (voiced by Danny Cooksey) – He is an orphan young merman and Ariel's friend. He shares her love for adventure and is unofficially her adopted brother, and at one point starts to develop romantic feelings for Ariel. * The Lobster Mobster (voiced by Joe Alaskey) – A red-violet american lobster gangster following the style of the 1920s gangster stereotype and Da Shrimp (voiced by David Lander) is his sidekick. * Evil Manta (voiced by Tim Curry) – An evil man/manta ray hybrid who repeatedly tries to take over Atlantica. He has a son named Little Evil who Ariel befriends in the episode "A Little Evil". * Pearl (voiced by Cree Summer) – A spoiled, thrill-seeking mermaid whose actions often lead to Ariel, as well as herself, getting in trouble. * Spot (voiced by Frank Welker) – A killer whale calf whom Ariel adopted and secretly raised in the palace. * Simon (voiced by Brian Cummings) - A lonely, but friendly lavender colored sea dragon whom Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder befriends with. * Gabriella – A deaf-mute Latina mermaid who dreams of being able to sing. Gabriella's sign language is translated by her blue octopus friend Ollie (who is voiced by Whitby Hertford). This character is based on a real person who was a fan of the show and died during its first season. * Moray (voiced by Dave Coulier) – A dark green moray eel salesman and con-artist who occasionally sells items to Ariel that alternately help her or get her into trouble. * The Crabscouts (occasionally voiced by J.D. Daniels, Anndi McAfee, Bradley Pierce, Malachi Pearson, and Whitby Hertford) – They are crab children, consisting of two boys and one girl, who are under the mentorship of Sebastian in a scout-like troop. * Flo and Ebb (voiced by Kath Soucie and Richard Karron) – Two brown american alligator criminals who appear in the episode "Beached". * The Magical Wishing Starfish (voiced by Tony Jay) – A giant starfish with a beard and crown who only appears in the episode "Wish Upon A Starfish". * Emperor Sharga (voiced by Jim Cummings) – Ruler of the Sharkanians, the shark-people who live in Sharkania similar to the merfolk who live in Atlantica. Sharga wishes to take over Atlantica someday. * The Ancient Seaclops (voiced by Jim Cummings) – An ancient one-eyed sea monster whose primary objective is to sleep every 1,000 years and wants to see it through more than anything else. He gets very angry when he is woken up so abruptly by any loud noise and appeared in the episode "Calliope Dreams". * Dudley (voiced by Dave Coulier) is an elderly sea turtle who serves as an assistant to King Triton other than Sebastian he walks on the Ocean floor unlike other sea turtles. * Hans Christian Andersen (voiced by Mark Hamill) – A fictionalised version of the author Hans Christian Andersen, who appears in the episode "Metal Fish" where he rides a fish-shaped Submarine and sees Ariel, which inspires him to write the story "The Little Mermaid". * Archimedes (voiced by Rod McKuen) – A merman who knows about human things, appearing in "Metal Fish". Episodes The series had a total of 31 episodes over three seasons. The first episode, "Whale of a Tale", has Ariel adopting Spot, a baby killer whale, when he is separated from his family. The episode "The Evil Manta" features a flashback to Ariel and Flounder's first meeting when they younger, and the episode "Red" has King Triton magically reverting into a merboy, which gives Ariel a glimpse of how her father used to be when he was younger, and that they aren't so different after all. In the episode "Metal Fish" Ariel saves a human, Hans Christian Andersen, who is loosely based on the real life author of the original The Little Mermaid, and the encounter inspired the character to "write" the story of The Little Mermaid. A voice-over at the end of the episode by Kenneth Mars, who voices King Triton, talks about the real Hans Christian Andersen, while the image on-screen is of Ariel sitting on a rock in the style of the Little Mermaid statue in Copenhagen harbor. This meta situation is repeated in The Legend of Tarzan episode "Tarzan and the Mysterious Visitor" where Tarzan meets his author Edgar Rice Burroughs who travels to Africa in search of inspiration for a new novel. Music Songs (In chronological order) * Digimon: Digital Monster (theme) - Paul Gordon) * Just a Little Love - (Ariel) * You Got to Be You - (Sebastian) * The Edge of the Edge of the Sea - (Ariel) * The Edge of the Edge of the Sea (Reprise) - (Ariel) * The Lobster Mobster's Mob - (Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp) * The Lobster Mobster's Mob (Reprise) - (Da Shrimp) * Beddie-Bye Blues - (Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp) * Sing a New Song - (Ariel and Simon) * In Harmony - (Ariel) * In Harmony (Reprise) - (Ariel and the Atlaticans) * Dis is de Life - (Sebastian) * You Know I Know - (Sebastian) * You Know I Know (Reprise) - (Sebastian) * Never Give Up - (Ariel and Sebastian) * Everybody Cha-Cha-Cha - (Sebastian) * You Wouldn't Want to Mess with Me - (Ursula) * You Wouldn't Want to Mess with Me (Reprise) - (Ursula) * The Sound of Laughter - (Sebastian) * The Sound of Laughter (Repeat) - (Sebastian) * Daring to Dance - (Ariel) * Daring to Dance (Reprise) - (Ariel and Gabriella) * Hail Apollo, Defender of the Sea - (Atlantica's Army) * I Just Like The Sky - (Scuttle) * Just Give Me A Chance - (Scuttle) * Just Give Me A Chance (Reprise) - (Scuttle) * I Go to the Beach - (Sebastian) * Just Like Me - (The Evil Manta) Category:Parodies